Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention generally relates to a case construction for encasing an electronic device such as a laptop type computer, tablet type computer or mobile communications device. More particularly, the disclosed invention provides a grooved device-holding case construction for enabling a user to selectively encase an electronic device and/or selectively display the electronic device.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Case constructions for use in combination with electronic devices such as tablet type computers and the like are well known in this field of art. While the basic function of a basic case construction is to protect and/or enclose the device it encases, the art continues to develop with an eye toward enhancing functionality of the case constructions so as to provide the user with various means of manipulating and/or re-positioning the devices. A few of the more pertinent prior art patent-related disclosures relating to cradle-like devices for holding and enabling display of the devices they hold are described hereinafter.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0287565 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,833,555, authored by Bennett et al., disclose a Case having an Interchangeable Cover. The Bennett et al. teachings describe an apparatus for protecting an electronic device having a first protective cover component and a second protective component that may be removably coupled to one another. The second protective cover component includes a hinge component having a flexible hinge portion extending from a peripheral portion of the second protective cover component, wherein the hinge component facilitates coupling of the second protective cover component to the first protective cover component. One of the first protective cover component and the second protective cover component include a region configured to receive the electronic device.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0001087 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,952,254, authored by Yu et al. disclose an Electronic Device Cover. The Yu et al. teachings describe an electronic device cover having a base and a protection member. The base defines a positioning slot, a latch slot, and a through hole. The latch slot is in communication with the positioning slot, and the through hole is below the positioning slot. The protection member is configured to be secured to the base in a protection position and a stand position.
When the protection member is in the protection position, the protection member is engaged in the latch slot, and a clipping space is defined between the protection member and the base, for receiving an electronic device. When the protection member is in the standing position, the protection member extends through the through hole to be engaged with the base, to support the base, and the positioning slot is configured to position the electronic device.
From a review of the foregoing citations in particular, and from a consideration of the prior art in general, it will be seen that the prior art thus perceives a need for a grooved case construction for enabling a user to removably receive an electronic device as exemplified by a tablet type computer and selectively cover that removably received electronic device with an encasing panel assembly with select surfacing of the case or cover construction being outwardly presented. Further, the prior art perceives a need for a grooved case construction for enabling a user to variously display the electronic device by way of simplified panel assembly cooperation and coupling with the rear or posterior side of a device-holding mechanism as summarized according to the present invention in more detail hereinafter.